


valetine's breakfast

by xktsuki



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cute Liam Dunbar, Cute Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken, Cute Theo Raeken, Established Relationship, Good Boyfriend Liam Dunbar, Good Theo Raeken, Liam Dunbar Loves Theo Raeken, M/M, Theo Raeken Loves Liam Dunbar, Thiam, Valentine's Day, thiam enjoying the valetin's day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:42:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29445750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xktsuki/pseuds/xktsuki
Summary: just theo and liam in the morning of valetine's day
Relationships: Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken
Comments: 5
Kudos: 35





	valetine's breakfast

**Author's Note:**

> this is the fastest thing I've ever written, but i couldn't leave my boys without a cute moment in this day <3

Theo felt the small rays of light hit his face, along with two fingers poking him on the cheek.

"Theo? Hey!!!" He heard Liam's voice calling him and soon after leaving a kiss on his cheek "Hey, wake up."

The chimera let out a grumble, burying his face even deeper into the pillow and breathing in the strong smell of Liam that was permeating there. He could hear his boyfriend d let out a snort, before feeling a nudge on his back.

"I know you're awake, Theodore." Liam said pulling him by the shoulders "And you're going to get up now and eat the breakfast I made for you like a good boyfriend would."

Theo opened his eyes, coming face to face with a messy haired Liam, who possessed a sulky face as he stared at him. He took a few minutes to stare at the boy's face and gave a silly grin. 

"Did you make me breakfast?" He asked, sitting down on the bed and leaving Liam better positioned on his lap.

Liam rolled his eyes, letting a tug on his nose before sitting down next to him. 

"Yes, Theo, I did." the beta said with a calm voice and a twinkle in his eye "And you better eat it, before the chocolate gets cold." 

Theo turned his head in the direction of the little slave, bumping into a tray full of things he liked. He gave a small smile, before turning toward Liam and pulling him into a kiss, knocking the blond boy onto the bed and positioning himself on top of him. 

The two of them stayed in that little bubble for a long time, with Theo placing his hands on his neck and Liam running his fingers through the chimera's hair. They separated only when Theo ended up stretching a little too far, almost hitting the desk and knocking the tray to the floor. 

"I love you." Theo said, as they stopped laughing and just faced each other. "Happy Valetine's Day."

Liam gave a kiss on his nose, as he always did and as he would always hopefully do.

"I love you much more. And happy Valetine's Day" Liam smiled and pushed him aside, making Theo laugh. "Now, Mr. Raeken, you are hereby summoned to eat these cupcakes."

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!! comments/kudos are always appreciated ❤


End file.
